Drabbles of Alchemy
by KouenTaisa
Summary: Drabbles about anything and any pairing. Done in my spare time or when I have writer's block on everything else. Yaoi included.
1. Chapter 1

Author: This is nothing more than meaningless drabbles done by myself when I have spare time or I'm bored. You wil lbe able to find all pairings here and all genres (probably).

_Dislclaimer: I don't own FMA...although I wish I owned Roy. _

Drabble One -- _Untitled_ (for now)

Tired. That's what Roy was...exhausted and yet at the same time he'd never felt more awake. At the moment he was standing beside Maes, both of them leaning against his truck and having a nice, cold beer outside of the grave yard.

"Do you wanna head somewhere and have a few beers?" Maes asked as he turned to look at Roy with a grin.

The Colonel shook his head as he replied, "No. I have to get back to work. Hawkeye'll kill me if I don't finish that paper work by tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how bout dinner, then, next week? After you have all of that paper work done?" he asked with another one of his grins.

Roy nodded this time with a smirk of his own, "Steaks on the grill?"

"Of course," Maes answered as if he'd never considered another option.

"That I could do." Roy eyed Maes suspiciously. "Gracia's not bringing a friend again, is she?"

Maes laughed. "No. But I can tell her to get you someone if you want her to."

"No thanks. After Claire, I don't think I trust her judgement anymore."

"Aw, cmon Roy, Clair wasn't that bad."

"You didn't spend all night listening to her talk on and on. She just kept on going and going and going -- she just couldn't sit quietly, even for a minute."

"She was nervous."

"She was a pain."

"I'll tell Gracia you said that."

"No, don't-"

"I'm just kidding, Roy. You know I wouldn't do that. But how about Wensday? You want to stop over then?"

"That'd be great."

"All right, then," Maes nodded and pushed away from the truck as he fished the keys from his pocket. After crumpling his can, he tossed it into the back of Roy's truck with a clank.

"Thanks," Roy said.

"You're welcome."

"I mean about you coming by today."

"I knew what you were talking about."

Roy couldn't help but smirk as Maes walked away. Another day in his abnormal life was once again coming to a close.


	2. Flame

Drabble Two -- _Flame_

"I'm chasing you because I'm pissed! Why did you run off without asking for my help first!"

Edward looked at Roy, stunned. He hadn't expected the Flame Alchemist to react so strongly about him running off. For once Fullmetal had been totally wrong about how his Colonel would react. Suddenly, Edward wondered how much he really knew about Roy Mustang. Alphonse remained silent beside his brother, taking in the look of rage and disguised hurt in the Colonel's eyes. He knew somewhat of his brother's feelings for the tempermental man, but he also knew that Roy harbored feelings for his brother.

The younger brother wondered how long Roy had kept the knowledge of his suicide attempt to himself. He would already see that his subordinates were surprised, the same going for Winry and Edward.

"Colonel..."

"I want to help you boys, damnit! But I can't if you won't even trust me," he stated with a fire burning in his onyx eyes. A few seconds passed in silence before Edward finally responded to Roy's words.

"We don't need your help! Al and I are gonna do this on our own."

In that one moment, whenever Edward looked back upon it, he realized just how much he'd hurt Roy with such simple words. Onyx eyes were suddenly closed, the emotions they had previously held disappeared in an instant. Fullmetal realized a second too late how much damage he had done by letting his mind speak before his heart could figure it out.

"Taisa, I-"

"Don't let down your guard, Edward." and with that the air around Edward was engulfed with flames.

Author: Hahaha! You have no idea what happens to Eddy! But that this okay. -grins-


	3. All Consuming

**All Consuming**

Fires consume. They eat everything around them... they allow no one to survive. The flames lick at everything, wanting to taste and touch... to feel all that they can. As Edward watched Roy sleep, that's all he could compare the Colonel to.

Roy was a fire and his tongue and hands were the flames. Just like a fire, he never stopped until he was saited. To Edward, this was the only way to describe his lover. A fire with extremely hot flames and a hunger that was hard to kill.

He was resilent. The Colonel fought against any who tried to oppose him. So the Fullmetal could only smile when he watched his lover sleep. He was the fuel for fire, and that was okay with him.


	4. Burning Lust

Author: As I warned you, -grins-, here is one of my drabbles! But beware of what this one holds...**  
**

**Burning Lust**

Obsidian eyes darkened with each passing moment. Her hands roamed over his chest and down his back, causing him to shudder. This is not what he had pictured out of this meeting, but it would do. She was the embodiment of a very sinful pleasure, as were her siblings. Out of them all, she was the one that he struggled most with. Lust. Lust over people and things. Over women and men. Over her and Edward.

Yes, Roy was a very sinful man. Not that he minded, at least, not while she was with him. After all, he was going to burn in hell for Ishbal, so lusting after Edward was no big deal. A groan escaped him as she settled over his body, her fingers stroking and carressing. Roy was past the point of temptation. He had taken God and his laws and slung them out of the way. Now was his time. His chance to fulfill his desires. Even if it wasn't with Edward, he would be sated, for Lust knew no boundaries.


	5. Death

Author: Another minute, another drabble... another one you need to watch. Anywho, these drabbles (like everything else) has been corrected by my lovely beta, Nimblnymph. So give lots of love to her as well!!**  
**

**Death**

"My brother..." his voice was soft, barely above a whisper. Envy had to lean down to hear him, the boy that he had murdered. His half-brother... what a pity. It was a beautiful thing though, to watch the life slowly fade from his amber eyes... to watch as the orbs that were once so full of defiance and anger become so dull that nothing remained. Yes, it thrilled Envy to no end. Death. The extinction of a life, no matter how insignificant or mighty.

"Oh yes," he whispered, his eyes dark with glee as he stared down at the dead Elric brother, "how the mighty have fallen..."


	6. As The Sun Dies

**As The Sun Dies**

Before Ishbal... before war, Roy had enjoyed sunsets. The time of day when everything was revealed as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. After his part in the Ishbal Massacre, the first sunset he laid eyes on caused him to lose his lunch in a very undignified manner. One of the few things he had enjoyed in life now sickened him.

For years, he had never again laid eyes on a sunset. Then, there came Edward. The rambuncious teenaged military dog. From the moment he laid eyes on him, he was destined to love him. To become the Colonel that cared too much about the Elric brothers. The man that presented himself in their lives when they wanted it not.

The first time he had kissed Edward, everything became right. Now, months later, he was watching his love head off into the sunset that he hated so much. His mind's eye was filled with images of their time together.

Roy could not know that as he left to finish his job, that he would never see Edward again. His love would disappear into the sunset, never to return. As the sun died, so did Edward Elric...


End file.
